The early days of Joe and Steph
by Bite me Eric
Summary: AU Cupcake story. Valentine's Day and an 18 year old Joe Morelli can't keep his eyes or hands off a 16 year old Stephanie Plum. Will Joe still join the Navy-Will Steph still mow him down in her dad's Buick-Will it be a HEA for them? Ranger free zon
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

Characters are not mine and I am not making any money, they belong to J.E. However, when she's finished toying with them I'll be keeping Morelli though and I'm pretty sure RangerChic has dibs on Ranger.

*If anyone would be interested in being a beta for me, please PM me.

Please be nice to me as this is my first Published ff :)

Valentine's day great just what I need today to be reminded that I don't have any one and what was worse today is Wednesday at school and all the popular girls got flowers and teddy bears. It just sucks even my best friend got some from her boyfriend Lenny I did an eye role. Mary Lou came running to me to show me what she got from Lenny.

"Isn't this sooo cute Lenny got me a teddy bear that says I love you and I also got chocolates" she said.

"It's lovely Mary Lou" I said with my nicest voice and of course I was jealous so I did another eye role, but she saw me.

"Sorry, I know you don't have anything but you can share my chocolates" she said as she handed one to me.

"Thanks" I opened it and shoved it in my mouth.

"Come on we don't want to be late for class" Mary Lou said and dragged me to maths, I hate maths.

I got bored in maths quickly, I had started drawing on my pencil case, day dreaming when a ruler came smashing down on my desk.

"Fuck" I said, and jumped.

It was my teacher "what did you say Stephanie?"

"Nothing miss you just scared me" I said not looking at her

"I know what you said and you've got detention today Stephanie" she said looking down at me.

I kept my head down and could feel my face go red.

"Yyyy yes miss" I finally stammered out.

Then the bell went thank god, Mary Lou came over to me and was laughing and said "You're in trouble, You're in trouble"

"Shut up Mary Lou", I was pissed at her and feeling embarrassed as I have never been to detention.

"Where do I go for detention", I asked.

"The arts room"

"I have art for two periods so I'll just stay in side then"

"Do u want me to wait for u" Mary Lou asked,

"How long do I need to stay for?" I asked as I did not know,

"45 mins I can wait for you if you want" but she did not look happy

"No that's to long for you to wait, ill walk home and can you tell my mum when she calls to asked where I am….. say that I'm with you please, she will hate me if she finds out that I got detention and what I said and that I said it to the teacher" I begged

"Ok of course I will, you know I have your back with anything" Mary Lou hugged me that's why I love her.

"Lets eat I'm hungry" we walked in to the cafeteria and waited in line for our food.

"Joe Morelli is staring at you" Mary Lou whispered to me and I could feel my face starting blush

"Are you sure?........ Why would he be staring at me?" I said breathless, trying not to look in his direction.

"I don't know but he is and he looks hungry" Mary Lou said with a giggle,

"Shhhh, stop looking and I don't think he is looking at me, it must me someone else near us"

I grabbed my tray and ordered pizza

"How can you eat this and look so skinny" Mary Lou said to me

"It's in my geans"

Mary Lou giggled

"What?"

"Maybe that's why Joe Morelli is looking at you, because he wants to get in to your jeans" she said and we both giggled.

The only chairs that we found was one meter away from Joe and my heart was pounding again,

"Can I sit here" I said to Mary Lou pointing at the chair she just sat on and she looked up

"No and I know why you want to sit here so you can't see him staring at you"

"Fine" I dumped my tray on the table and sat down, as I did I could not help but look in his direction but he was not looking at me that's good I thought, but he had a smile on his face as he was eating his pizza. I took a bite of my pizza and closed my eyes

"Mmmmm" I said and took another bite and another bite and I moaned a bit because I love the taste of the pizza and the cheese and thought I hope I did that quietly, so I opened up my eyes and I was looking across from Mary Lou. Joe Morelli is looking at me with his mouth opened a bit and staring at me, shit did he hear me I thought, and I looked down and then to Mary Lou and she was looking at me

"What" I finished the slice of pizza

"Um Steph um you sounded and looked like you were having a orgasm" and she giggled,

"I was not, ………do you think anyone heard me? and you know that I love this pizza" and looked back to Joe's direction and he was smiling at me and winked, I blushed and took a sip of my drink.

"Joe Morelli just smiled and winked at me" I said quietly to Mary Lou and she quickly turned around and looked at Joe

"Don't" I said but it was too late she turned back

"He looks excited he defiantly heard you" and I blushed

The bell went, "I have art now and Morelli is in my class"

"Well you don't just have art together as he hast detention today and you know what he got detention after Lenny told him that you got detention, and I think he got in trouble to be with you"

"Go away so I can think before going to art class" and walked away.

I entered the art class room and he was not here so I quickly went to the chair near the window because this was as far away I can be from Morelli if he shows up, I got my book out and the teacher said we are doing free drawing you can paint, pencils etc, so I went over to the table with paint and grabbed stuff I was going to use and just as I was about to walk a way I dropped my paint brush and was about to pick it up when a hand beat me to it and I jerked back up, all I seen was dark hair and I did not see his eyes until he was and inch away from me. Chocolate eyes staring back at me and holding on to the paint brush, he opened his hand out for me to take the brush and I could not stop staring into his eyes, I touched his hand with mine and grabbed it from him and electricity ran through my body and I started to get worm So I quickly blurted out "Thank-you" and smiled

"Anytime Stephanie Plum" and he smiled and walked away.

Omg Morelli talked to me and he knew my name I can't wait till I tell Mary Lou.

I was painting a picture when I looked up and Morelli was looking at me and as soon as our eyes reached each other we both looked down again and I started to blush and went back to painting. The bell went but we continued to work as we had a double period in art, and I continued working and not daring to look up to see if Joe was still looking at me. A while later the bell rang and I got up to wash the paint off me and the cups, so I went to the sink taking my time thinking that this will take some time up out of detention, I washed up the cups and started washing my arms when out of the corner of my eye I seen Joe standing next to the sink and me with his elbow on the table just looking at me so I got a wash cloth and removed all the paint from my elbows when Joe grabbed the wash cloth and rinsed it and said to me

"You have missed some" he said

And I looked all over my arms and said "no I don't think so"

And looked at Joe and he just smiled and grabbed the wash cloth and moved it to my cheek

"here on you cheek" and wiped the paint off me and his fingers just brushed my lips and I felt my whole body tingle and Joe's eyes went dark then a soft chocolate colour and I could not breath,

"Everyone sit down" said the detention teacher,

I started to walk back to my chair when I noticed that Joe was following me and he took the chair next to where I was sitting and just smiled at me when I had a strange look on my face

"I always sit hear Stephanie so it is you who is sitting next to me" he had a smile on his face now,

I raised my eyebrow at him and said "I was not asking that"

And he looked into my eyes for what it felt like hours

"That is exactly what you were thinking, I can see it on your face" he said a little but smug

"So you think you know what I'm thinking",

"With you I need all the help I can get Stephanie, you never say what I expect you to, so I use your face to help me"

I frowned "what is my face an open book"

I said trying to understand what he was saying

"No" he said "only if you have been studding your face for a while can you then know the signs"

And he turned back to the teacher and I was quite for a bit thinking he just said that he has been watching my face and studding it. The next thing I knew the teacher said times up, so I packed up my stuff in my bag and was about to leave when it started to rain

"You've got to be fucking hiding me" I said a little too loud and I heard gasps and someone laughing and I turned and it was Joe.

"Miss Plum I can see that today's detention has not worked for you, you will need to turn up here tomorrow"

Great and I walked outside under the shelter and stopped now I have to walk in this rain, when I heard Joe standing next to me

"Is someone coming to pick you up?"

I turned to him "No, my mother would freak that I got detention" I don't know why I keep telling him the truth,

"Where does she think you are?"

"With Mary Lou at her house"

I started putting my jacket when Joe turned to me and said "do you want a ride home Steph" and he was smiling but his eyes were looking for any answer from me, I side

"I don't bite its just a ride home, come on its raining" he continued

I side again and said "oo ok just a ride home"

This got me a smile that melted my heart and we ran to his car getting soaking wet and my hair was completely wet I looked like a drowned rat, but Joe looked amazingly hot to me as he shook his head and the water was running down his face and turned to me and smiled

"Do you like what you see Steph?"

I was thinking hell yes but I said "no"

He looked at me and said "Liar"

And turned and started the car and put the heat on and we drove out of school, my house was just two blocks from his so he was not going out of his way but I said "thank for giving me a lift Joe"

"How thankful are you" he was smiling a wolf grin at me

"Never in a million years Morelli"

he looked at me "you can't lie to me Steph, I can see that you like me" and he started looking at my lips and moved down to my top and smiled and said "see" pointing at my top and you could see my nipples harden under his stair.

He then pulled his car over into a side street and was still looking at me, and my heart was beating so loudly I think he can here it.

"Show of Morelli,……….. what about you?" I said looking at him then down to his pants and he was hard, he leaned over to me and whispered in my ear

"I really like you Steph" and then he kissed my ear

"A lot" and he kissed my lips so softly and the kiss was amazing and just as I was liking the kiss he stopped and looked at me

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes, they fascinate me"

and kissed me aging and this time the kiss got more urgent and hot, he licked my bottom lip asking for entry and I mooned a little and opened my mouth and our lounges touched and I started getting hotter, and his hands were behind my back pushing me to him and my hands were on his face, he defiantly knew how to kiss. He moved one of his hands to my knee and slowly moved up my skirt and I could not think, move or breathe, and then he stopped and looked at me

"Are you OK" he looked worried and I nodded

"I think..... I want......" and then I kissed him back with all I had and pulled away form him

"I need to get back home, my parents will kill me if I am late"

Joe smiled and moved back in to his seat and started his car and pulled back out on the road. I though shit now he won't want anything to do with me again for turning him down but then he reached out and stroked my cheek

"it's ok Steph we don't have to do anything you don't want to do" he can really read my mind so I turned back to him

"No its not that I don't want to Joe, god I want to……. but not in a car and not a block from my parents house" I said and I was shocked by how honest I was with him

"See you don't say what I expect you to say, and I like that"

He pulled up two houses from my house

"So you don't have to explain to your parents why I dropped you off" and he bent his head to mine and kissed me softly on the lips

"See you tomorrow Steph"

"See you Joe" I said still foggy from the kiss and was about to leave

"Oh, I almost forgot to give this to you"

He handed me a piece of paper and he said "don't look at it till you are home"

And smiled at me as I put it in my bag and opened the door and ran home in the rain and looked back once I got to the front door and seen his car leave.

I oped the door and yelled "I'm home and I'm going to have a shower"

"Ok" my mother said

I ran up into my bedroom and shut the door and landed on my bed grabbing my bag and opening it to see what Joe had given me and I reached in and took the piece of paper and on the other side it said happy valentine's day Cupcake from Joe. My heart was pounding, it was a Valentine's Day present for me from Joe and I opened the paper up and it was a drawing from me. He sketched a picture of me and it looked soooo good. Now I understand what he said that he has studied my face and I collapsed on the bed.

I called Mary Lou and told her about what happened and all I got from her was OMG, OMG and screams and giggles, that's why she is my best friend she would never judge me.

"And as I was about to get out of his car he sad" (ive got something for you, but don't open it till you get home)

"What is it, come on what is it" she screamed in to the phone

"A drawing of me Mary Lou, he sketch a picture of me and it is very detailed" and I sighed

"OMG, he gave you a valentine's day card and spent time on it" she said

"Yeh it's beautiful"

"You know what, I over heard Terri and her friends say that Joe Morelli never gives anyone anything for Valentine's Day, but he did for you, he must really like you Steph"

"You think so,…………… hang on you said that all he wants is to get in my pants and now you say he really likes me" I said with a frown on my face

"I thought that at first but Steph he sketched you and he gave it to you as a valentine's day present and to top it all of he never gives anyone a present, so yes he likes you a lot and he wants to sleep with you"

"I kind of said that I wanted to sleep with him too but not in his car a block from my home" I sighed

"And you are telling me something I don't know, Steph you have been in love with him for ever and maybe you will finally get what you have been dreaming about" and we both giggled.

"I've got to go, mums calling me for dinner talk to you tomorrow Mary Lou"

"Sweet dreams Steph, we both know you will" she said and I sighed.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

Characters are not mine and I am not making any money, they belong to J.E. However, when she's finished toying with them I'll be keeping Morelli though and I'm pretty sure RangerChic has dibs on Ranger.

Thankyou RangerChic for proof reading it for me

*If anyone would be interested in being a beta for me, please PM me.

Thursday

I woke up before my alarm went of feeling excited and nervous about going to school today. I did not want anything to go wrong as yesterday was the best day ever, so I hopped out of bed and headed to the shower.

I can hear Valarie yelling "Hurry up Steph, hurry up".

As a loving sister I turned up the hot water and stayed in for 15 minutes more.

Mum had our breakfast ready and I gulped it down and ran out the door to go to the bus stop. Usually there are 4 people waiting for the bus… myself, Val, Ben and John from down the street. I quickly ran the two house down to the bus stop and as I looked up I stopped dead in my tracks. There was someone else there. I cant see his face as his back is facing me, but I knew as I soon as I saw that ass who it was immediately. I would recognise Joe Morelli's famous buns anywhere. But Joe Morelli but has a car and has never travelled on the bus since he got his driver's licence. While I quietly walked closer I tried to concentrate on not looking surprised at finding Morelli at MY bus stop. He turned around, our eyes locked together and my heart skipped a beat. His eyes wandered from top to bottom and back up to my eyes giving me little chills all over my body. He gave me a melt in your mouth smile and all I could do was grin and blush.

Hi" I said tentatively.

"Morning Cupcake".

I looked at him and said "Cupcake?" but he smiled and walked closer and closer to me.

"Do you want a ride to school?" he said with another smile.

I hope he does not want to continue our um little conversation from yesterday…………. Who am I kidding I want another conversation like that again.

"Sss sure Joe" I replied as he ushered me to his car, holding the door open for me so I could climb in.

"Thanks" I said and was trying desperately to no let my face convey that I was in shock.

Joe walked around and hoped in the drivers side and started the car

"So you're surprised to see me hey Cupcake"

Then I remembered what I was going to ask him

"Yes……. Why do you call me Cupcake?" I looked at Joe expecting an answer but he kept driving.

"Joe" I practically yelled at him.

"I'm not going to tell you when you are in this mood" .

He pulled over to the side of the road and I could see that we were about a block away from school with no houses around and he turned off the engine.

"I bet I can change your mood" he said with another beautiful smile that went all the way to his eyes. Of course I melted and he slowly moved closer to me and bent his head down to mine. I could feel his sweet hot breath on my face

"It's your turn Cupcake, if you really want to kiss me you will have to move in" and another wave of his hot breath hit me and he smelt wonderful, he was still waiting so I moved my head closer and closer my breathing was ragged and so was his, then I finally touched my lips to his and kissed him softly and then harder. I heard a moan but it did not come from me it was from Joe and I kissed him harder again until we needed to pull away so we could breathe.

"We better get to school" I said and sighed.

"Yeah, we don't want you to get detention again" he joked.

"Can you get double detention?" I questioned and put my seat belt on "let's go then".

Joe started driving again, we drove in to the car park and he parked at the back and I was about to get out

"Stephanie".

I turned back to him "Yes Joe".

"I'll see you in detention" he said with a huge smile.

"But, you don't have detention today".

"Not yet but the day is young, I'll save you a seat" and I smiled at him and got out of his car.

I headed in to class and took my seat next to Mary Lou and she looked pissed.

"Why didn't you catch the Bus today, your sister didn't know either?".

"Oh, sorry Lou um Joe gave me a ride"

"OMG, two rides wow" she said smiling "Did you............ you know".

"No, but we kissed I mean he said that if I wanted to kiss him that I had to move in and I did" I said smiling and remembering his hot breathe on my neck and those lips.

"I'm sooooo jealous" and she hugged me.

Maths class started and dragged on until the bell went.

"I'm glad that's over" I stated I picked up my bag.

"Lunch time, come on I want to get in line" Mary Lou pulled me out the of the room.

We almost bumped in to Terry she was a cheerleader and a bitch.

"Watch is you idiots" she spat at us but she was staring at me with anger and it started to piss me of, I was about to say something back to Terry but Mary Lou dragged me out side.

"You were going to tell her off" she said.

"Yes she should not get away with it and what's with the death stare"

"Firstly she is a bitch and secondly she hates you because you have Joes full attention, no one has seen him with her or anyone since Wednesday".

"Oh" I giggled and we headed to the food line, twenty people were in front.

"Great I am really hungry now" Mary Lou stomped her feet.

"You are such a baby Lou, we will get to eat in 5 mins".

Five mins later and I was correct we took our lunch and started walking. Of course I got two slices of pizza and Mary Lou got a chicken salad, we found our seats and I took a bite of my pizza and closed my eyes again enjoining the taste when I was stopped by soft lips touching mine and I opened my eyes to see chocolate eyes, Joe's eyes and I kissed him back. He grabbed the pizza I started eating and took a step back and winked with a smile .

"See ya in detention cupcake".

I smiled back, and then he walked out of the lunch room eating the pizza. Silence filled the room as everyone is looking at me, even Mary Lou's mouth was wide open so I just kept cool even though my heart was beating fast. I could see Terry giving me the death stare again, I picked up the second pizza and started eating like nothing happened. After another minute everyone went back to normal everyone except Terry.

"He just walked up and kissed you and you kissed him back" Mary Lou was smiling at me.

"mmmmm Yeh" I said breathlessly and sighed.

The bell went again and we walked to our last two classes.

"Tell me everything as soon as you get home" she said hugging me.

"Ok see ya Lou" and I turned and started to walk to detention smiling when Terry stoped me walking and she was towering over me.

"Wipe that smile of your face" she hissed.

"Just go away Terry" and I tried to walk past her when she grabbed my arm and held it.

"Stay away from him do I make myself clear" and she tightened her grip on my hand and it was hurting so bad, but I didn't want to cry in front of Terry, I forced my hand out of her grip.

"No I won't Terry and it seems to me that Joe wont either, so just go back to the hole you came out of" and walked past her heading to detention.

"You're late Miss Plum" the teacher said pointing at the time.

"Sorry Miss" I looked around and found Joe staring at me with a strange look on his face, so I quickly moved over to him and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Stephanie?"

"Nothing" I said and looked at my arm and it was red raw.

"Steph what's wrong with your hand" and he took my hand in his and lightly ran his finger over it and a tear fell down my face, with his other hand he wiped my tear away.

"Nothing" I said again.

"Please don't lie to me" he looked into my eyes.

"Who did this to you?" he asked nicely but his eyes were almost black and I sighed

"Terry, she doesn't want me to spend any time with you" I said quietly.

"She did this to you! That's it I'm going to kill her" and he got up and walked to the door.

"What do you think you are doing Mr Morelli" the teacher stopped him, but he smiled.

"I need to use the toilet Miss" and he walked out.

I didn't know what to do. Should I go after him or not? Ten minutes later I was starting to panic, I had never seen Joe look like that before. I finally decided to get up and go find him when Joe walked back in with something in his hands.

"Here, put this on your arm" he placed it on my arm softly and I flinched.

"I am so sorry Stephanie, I promise you she won't touch you again".

"Joe what did you do to her" I asked curiously.

"Nothing".

"Joe" I looked up to see him staring at me "Please tell me".

"I just told her some home truths that's all, I also made it clear that she is not to touch you again" his smiled but his eyes were still angry.

"How's your arm" he removed the ice pack and replaced it with his hands.

"Much better now" and I placed my head on his shoulder not caring if anyone saw us. I closed my eyes and relaxed

"Steph its time to go" he said in a soft voice and I moaned because I was comfortable.

He laughed "come on" and he helped me with my bags and rapped his arm around my waist as we walked to his car. Joe helped me in the car and shut the door, he started the car and turned to kiss me.

"I am really sorry Steph that she hurt you".

"Can we change the subject, I don't feel up to talking about what happened" his face looked hurt so I leaned in and kissed him for the second time today.

Joe dropped me of at the same place as yesterday so I would not be more in trouble then I am already. I couldn't hid the sigh that escaped my lips.

"What are you thinking about Cupcake" Joe asked.

"About how much trouble I am going to be in, you know Val would have told on me about you giving me a lift".

"Was it worth you getting in trouble" Joe questioned, looking a bit sad

"Yes its worth it and I don't care what anyone thinks" and I gave him a smile.

"Good because I don't care what any one thinks except for you" and he kissed me softly. All I could think was wrapping my arms around him and kissing him back so I did just that, his hands slid down from my face to the back of my wast and I knew all I wanted was to be closer to him. I pulled him as close as I could and lowered my hands and wrapped it around his back. Joe slowly moved his right hand from my back and moved it to my stomach and was heading up under my top, he stoped at the bottom of my breasts and wave of excitement rushed over me as his hands moved slowly over my breasts to my nipple and I moaned. He was the first to stop the kiss we both were breathing hard so I put my forehead on his until our breathing slowed down.

"You should go" he said regrettably.

"Did I do something wrong" I folded my arms in my lap and frowned.

"God no Stephanie, its just ……… I don't know how to tell you with out it sounding dirty" he said looking at me, his eyes dark brown.

"Just tell me straight Joe" I still was confused.

"Ok but try to take this as a compliment" and he gave me an evil smile.

"You turn me on Steph, a lot, just thinking about you or looking at you I get turned on but I can control myself. When we kiss like that I can't control myself anymore" he looked at me and smiled "I told you I like you a lot" and he curled his fingers around my locks.

"I …… I like you to Joe a lot and I understand, we need to kiss in short bursts" I said with the same evil smile he gave me.

"You know you are driving me crazy" and he kissed me and we both reluctantly pulled a way.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow" he said with a smile

"OK, but I work after school at Tasty Pastry's and I'm rostered on to lock up at 6 pm" I said disappointed that I could not spend time with Joe tomorrow after school.

"I'll pick you up at 6 and take you home" Joe smiled.

"I'd like that a lot" and got out of his car and walked home ready to face what was at home.

As soon as I opened the door Val was at me.

"You're dating Joe Morelli aren't you" she said.

"That's none of your business Val" and I stuck out my tongue.

"Maybe not but its Mums and I told her what happened" bitch I thought.

"STEPHANIE you come here now" my mother yelled from the kitchen.

I decided to acted like nothing happened

"Yes mum" she had a strange look on her face but I could see that she made a cake mmmmm.

"Can I have some of that cake mum, I'm hungry" I asked to see how much trouble I was in.

"Yes but not until after dinner, I need to talk to you about something" Great I thought _**the talk**_with mum.

"OK what do you want to talk about mum"

"Joe Morelli that's what, I want you to stay away form him your sister told me that he drove you to school and that you were in detention with him, he is not a nice boy you need to stay away from him do you hear me. Morelli men are troub....." she stopped mid sentence when she notice the ugly bruise that had formed on my arm.

"Did he do that to you" she clutched her chest and crossed herself.

"NO" I yelled at her.

"Mum he did not do that and he would not do that to me he likes me, it was Terry Gilmore she did that to me and Joe stood up for me"

"Oh, Terry did that to you, its just you know that the Morelli men are womanisers".

"Joe is not like that mum he isn't" I started to get upset now.

"I know you think that he isn't but can you blame me for thinking that he is".

"All my life you have been telling me not to judge a book by its cover and that is exactly what you are doing to Joe" I said and I ran up stairs grabbed the phone and slammed the door shut.

I needed to talk to Mary Lou, she picked up on the third ring.

"Louuuu" I practically wailed.

"What's wrong Steph" she said.

"I just had a fight with mum about Joe that's all and I need my best friend to distract me".

"Ok then tell me what happened in detention".

So I relayed what happened

"So he did not tell you everything then" she said.

"What do you mean?", I must have missed something along the way.

"Everyone saw Joe walking over to Terry and he started to yell at her, calling her a slut, a worthless piece of shit and he would kill her if she even so much as looks in your direction. Ooooh and Terry said so 'you want to be with her that ……… slut rather than me do you know who I am? I am Terry Gilman the hottest chick in school'. And then Joe turned to her and said NO you are the biggest slut at school Terry and you don't have one ounce of beauty that Stephanie has just in her pinkie finger and he left" .

"Did he really say that" my mood changed to happy.

"Yes he really did, and I could see Terry crying along with half all of the girls at school, you know you are not going to be popular tomorrow".

"I don't really care, Joe is going to pick me up tomorrow and also drop me home after my shift at work" I smiled, but I did not tell her what happened in the car afterwards.

"You know I would change places with you Steph, talk to you tomorrow".

"I know, see ya Lou"

My mother did not talk to me again about Joe and I got to have my cake before bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow dreaming about Joe……………..


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

Characters are not mine and I am not making any money, they belong to J.E. However, when she's finished toying with them I'll be keeping Morelli though and I'm pretty sure RangerChic has dibs on Ranger.

Thankyou RangerChic

Friday

"Stephanie can I talk to you for a minute?" my mother asked as I just finished my breakfast.

"Sure" I looked up to see my mother smiling at me. This can't be good.

"We never did finish out talk yesterday and I want you to know that I trust you but I still can't trust Joe".

"Mother we have been through this, he is a good guy to me, I don't care how he treats other people but he treats me well. He has not done or said anything that I would be offended by" I said a little bit smug.

"Stephanie I know that Joe is going to pick you up today and I would like to speak to him" my mother casually stated. I'm sure the shock was howing on my face.

"Why do you want to speak to him?".

"You said that I don't know him so I want to talk to him that all" she said with a smile.

"Don't embarrass me mother ..............please" then I heard a knock at the door.

"Who can that be?".

"Don't get mad but I spoke to Mrs Morelli and asked if Joe could come in before he takes you to school" and my mother walked to the door and opened it and there was Joe hot as ever standing in the door way.

"Good morning Mrs Plum" he said with a smile.

"Good morning Joseph, come on in" and he walked in the house, winked at me and turned to my mother .

"My mother said you wanted to speak to me?" he looked cool and not nervous I on the other hand was starting too sweat.

"Yes, I want you to give me your word that you will not treat my Stephanie like the other girls you have dated" my mother said flat out.

"Mrs Plum your daughter is not like any of the other girls I know and if I were to try something Stephanie herself wouldset me straight" he said with a smile. "You have my word that I will treat your daughter the way she should be treated". His monolgue to my mother made me sigh.

"Thank you Joseph, the two of you better get going for school" she said with a smile and I walked out the door with Joe.

"You can charm anyone into doing what you want" I said to Joe,

He raised his eyebrow "Do I charm you?".

"No" I fibbed.

He was looking in my eyes trying to see if I was lying .

"Liar, I charmed you when we you were 6 years old" he said.

"No, I was more interested in learning a new game" and I folded my arms.

He leand in and gave me a quick kiss and then we were off to school. I didn't see Joe until lunch time. Mary Lou and I walked in ready to line up when I heard my name and I turned to see Joe and Lenny motioning us to come over to them.

"Let's go Lou" and grabbed her hand and walked over to Joe and Lenny.

"We got you lunch" Joe said pointing to my plate with pizza on it and as I sat down next to Joe he leaned in and kissed me, this time I did not care who saw us.

"Thanks, I hate waiting in line" and grabbed a slice of pizza.

I knew this is the only time that we can spend as I don't have detention and I have to work, the bell went off and I stood up ready to go and I stopped leaned over to Joe and kissed him back

"See you later" .

I decided to pack up the shop a little but early as I knew Joe would be picking me up. I was finishing mopping up and the floor was clean and dry when I heard the bell at the door jingle. I looked up to see Joe walk in, no matter how many times I see him my heart skips a beat. I just emptied the bucket and put the mop away and turned around expecting to see Joe at the counter instead he was standing right behind me and I screeched .

"You scared the heck out of me Joe" and I slapped his chest softly.

"Sorry" he said but he was smiling and wrapped his arms around me.

"Liar" I started to say when he leaned in and kissed me then moving the kiss to my cheek up the jaw line to my ear.

"I missed you Cupcake and I have been thinking about you all day" he said as he kissed my shoulder

I pulled away from him.

"I need to lock the front door don't move" I said and kissed him and walked over to the front door and locked it when I felt warm hands on mine removing the keys from me so I leaned back feeling his body on my back his arms as he wrapped his arms around my stomach, he kissed my neck.

"I don't have any control left in me, I have to have you now" he said in a low voice that sent chills all over my body.

"Good because I don't have any control when I am with you Joe" and I turned around in his arms and kissed him back wrapping my arms around him. We walked hand in hand to the store room for a little more privacy and as soon as he shut the door my hands found his body and I pulled him closer to me and kissed him, he walked me back to the wall and pressed his body on mine deepening the kiss. I could tell that he was hard already.

"Are you sure you want to do it here and now" he said breathless.

"Yes I want you" and I kissed him again, his hands moved down to my ass and gave it a little squeeze and this got me excited so I moved my hands down to his ass and squeezed him back and he moaned. His hands were all over my body and I wanted him closer. He pushed my top up a bit and I put my hands in the air so he could take it off and he did just that, I started to unbutton his top when he quickly removed his shirt off and I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his abs and looking at them when I noticed that he was not doing anything.

"Sorry, I don't have any experience" and moved my hands off him.

"Don't be sorry Stephanie and it seems to me that you do know a little" he said in a low voice moving my hands back to his chest.

"I like the way your hands feel on my chest and I was enjoying the moment" he said reaching out to touch my face and kiss me. He kissed my jaw and collar bone and started moving lower to my breasts when he moved his hands around my back and un hooked my bra. Joe slid the straps off my shoulder and replaced the bra cups with his hands. I let out a small moan as his thumb and index fingers were rolling my nipples, if they weren't hard they would be now and I moaned lower.

"So I take it you like this" and he move his fingers again.

"Yes" I said breathlessly.

He lowered his head to my breast and sucked my nipple in his mouth and that was better then what he was doing before, I moaned again when he lavished the same attention to my other breast and my hands were in his hands holding him to me.

"It might be better if we lay on the ground do we have anything to put on the floor" he said.

"Um I don't know" I was lost in my own feelings when Joe found a blanket and laid it down and returned to me and I laid down with Joe hovering over me. Joe was kissing me again moving slowly he deepened then he moved to kiss my breast again, he went lower to my stomach unbuttoning my jeans I moved my hips up so he could pull the jeans off me. He kissed my stomach again running his hands over my hips and moving his hands to my inner thigh and parting my legs a bit when he kissed me over my panties and I could feel his warm breath when he hooked his fingers around my pants and pulled then down to my knees and the off me completely. He then removed his pants and I could see how much I turned him on, he was hard and he was about to move back to me.

"I want to see you completely naked" I said and this got a huge smile from him and his eyes were sweet chocolate never looing away from me he slid his undies off and OMG he was big and I started to get worried. Joe must have seen the concern witten on my face.

"We will go slow" he said moving my legs apart and he kissed me again moving his tongue around and around his hands moved from my knees to my hips pulled me closer to his mouth. I started moaning louder and louder grabbing anything of him for some contact my hips lifted automatically up to him and I was about to have my first orgasm when he moved to the side of my inner thigh and kissed me.

My breathing ragged I said "again, do that again Joe" and he kissed me again licking and sucking to the point of me screaming with an orgasm when he moved again, and he moved over to the side grabbed a condom and put it on, he kissed my stomach and was working up to my breasts then to my mouth and my hands were moving all over his body.

"Ready" he said.

"Yes" and he moved over me and entered me, but only a little bit and he pulled back, then he moved in more and plled back and moved in again till he was inide me all the way. Then and he stopped still inside me

"You ok" he said as I did not make a sound.

"Y....e.....s" and he pulled out and thrust himself in to me and I moaned lauder and so did he. My hips were meeting his thrust for thrust and he was moving in a slow steady pace still kissing me Joe quickened the pace and I started to feel pressure build up inside of me, as he kept going faster and faster, the pressure increased almost to the point of unbearable when my hips moved to the left a bit one last thrust from him and the pressure released and I screamed with a moan and Joe was making the same noises. After a few more thrusts Joe collapsed on me and my mind was blank, my heart was pounding in my chest. I had my legs wrapped around Joe hips, he slowly moved off me so I could breathe but he dragged me so I was partly on top of him and kissed me, I put my head on his chest hearing his heart beating fast.

After a few minutes of just breathing Joe was the first one to speak.

"Steph I have something to tell you, I know it's not the right time but I need to tell you" I moved my head and found his eyes "What do you want to tell me".

"Firstly you were and are amazing" and he kissed my forehead.

"You weren't so bad yourself" I said and kissed his chest.

"Thankyou" he said.

"But I have something important to tell you, after I graduate I have signed up for four years in the navy" his eyes were trying to find and answer when I did not say anything.

"Steph please say something" but all I could do is hug him closer to me after a few minutes passed I said "Why I thought we had something here".

"We do and this is why its painful for me to leave. Steph you are the only good thing I have but if I don't go I will end up like my brother going in and out of jail. I think that's where my life is heading"

"Joe you are not like your brother or father you are different I can see that" I said.

"Steph, you are the only one who can see that, but I have to do it, I need to do this I need discipline and its only four years and I'll be back" he pleaded.

"You are right Joe even though I don't like it I can see why you need to go" and gave him a smile and he smiled back but then he looked serious again.

"Thank you for understanding Steph it really means a lot to me................. I don't want to waste the next six months I have left with you, can you be with me knowing that our relationship will finish in six months?" he said looking pained.

"I don't want to be with anyone else Joe so if its six months then I'll take what I can get" and kissed him so he knew how I felt.

"We better go, my mother will be expecting me at 7 for dinner" I said reluctantly and started putting my clothes on, I look over at Joe and watched as he pulled his jeans on and was still amazed that I was with him when he turned around and smiled as I was caught staring at him.

"See something you like" he said in a playful tone.

"Yes and you better get used to it" and winked at him, he leaned down and kissed me.

"You better get used to me kissing you in public too" he said as he helped me up and walked out of the room and I locked up the rest of the place and headed out the door with Joe on my arm.

I thought he was going to pull up two house from my house like normal but he did not he stopped out front of my house and I turned to him and was about to ask but he said.

"I meant what I said about you getting use to me kissing you in public and I want to talk to your father and tell him first that I am dating his beautiful daughter" and kissed me.

"Hhh have you done this before" I said.

"No never" and kissed me again.

"Never?" I said with a raised voice.

"No I have never even thought about it but for you I would to anything" and we got out of his car, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Ready" he said.

"Ready" and I hugged him tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

Characters are not mine and I am not making any money, they belong to J.E. However, when she's finished toying with them I'll be keeping Morelli though and I'm pretty sure RangerChic has dibs on Ranger.

Special thanks to RangerChic for making this chapter even better

*******************************PLEASE REVIEW**********************************

I'd been dating Joe Morelli for three and a half months. Three and a half wonderful, fantastic, fabulous months, and everything was going perfectly. Joe and I still drove to and from school each day so we could spend time together. Joe called it 'make out time' as my parents were yet to allow us to go on dates. The journey to and from school, as well as our time behind the éclair case, was the only time alone we had. Thinking back over our time alone made me blush, and get very very warm........everywhere.

My mother yelling to me up the stairs that Mary Lou was on the phone had pulled me out of my musings. Instantly I knew that something was wrong, I'd only spoken to Mary Lou ten minutes ago. I grabbed the phone and immediately asked what was wrong. Her reply was whisper soft, there was definitely something up. She stalled, telling me she did not want to be the one to hurt me, she was just the messenger, she was still my best friend and not to take it too hard. She hesitated, now I was on absolute high alert. Had something happened to Lenny? Her family? Oh my god not Joe?!?! I realised that I was going to work myself into hysterics and I needed to know what was going on before I was too upset to pay attention.

I was practically yelling at Mary Lou to get her to spill the details. She began to relay the conversation she had had with Lenny that afternoon. Lenny had been at Mario's Sub Shop and whilst he was using the restroom, he noticed a poem on the wall of one of the stalls. I was failing to see why this was so urgent, why Mary Lou had been so scared to tell me.

Mary Lou continued, she got no further than 'Stephanie Plum's lips are so sweet' when the bells started clanging in my head and my ears started ringing. I dropped the phone and slid down the wall, placing my head into my knees, trying to remember to breathe. I must have stayed like that for a few minutes, until I realised that Mary Lou was yelling at me through the phone that was down by my feet. I told her I was ok, much to her disbelief. I steeled myself and asked her to finish off what she had started. I wanted to know exactly what was written, word for word. The poem in the bathroom read:

_Stephanie Plum's lips are so sweet,_

_Better than any candy anyone can eat,_

_Tits softer than marshmallow and an ass harder than cinnamon buns,_

_Stephanie Plum is my kind of treat._

I jumped up and was about to launch in to rhino mode when I realised that Mary Lou was silent; it unnerved me. There was more. I was positive that there was more, and that this was not even the worst of it. After a lot of begging, pleading and then demanding, Mary Lou finally told me what else there was. The poem had been signed "Joe Morelli". My heart stopped beating, my eyes blurred and I forgot how to speak. The phone slipped out of my hand and once again, I made my way down the wall, folding in like an accordion into a crumpled heap on the floor.

Next instant I was out of the bedroom, down the stairs and tearing past my father. I barely registered my dad's concerned words, or the look of worry etched on his face. I yelled over my shoulder to him that I was going to Mary Lou's, and then I bolted out the front door and into the dark and the rain.

I ran the entire two blocks (I HATE running) in the rain, and before I knew it I was standing, soaked, on the Morelli's doorstep. Mrs Morelli opened the door and gave me a very thorough once over. I didn't care how I looked and I didn't care if the neighbours could see. I'm sure they were reporting my every movement back to my mother anyway. I could already imagine the lectures about neighbourhood indiscretions and how bitterly disappointing I was. Yeah my immediate future looked bleak; but I was beginning to think that Joe Morelli wasn't going to have ANY future.

"Stephanie, this is an inappropriate time for a house call to Joseph," Mrs Morelli scolded, taking the wind out of my sails slightly.

"III I'm very sorry Mrs Morelli but this will only take a minute. Can I please talk to Joe outside" I asked quietly.

"Fine dear but keep it brief, I'll get Joseph, and I'll make sure he brings down a towel so you can clean yourself off," she said with a forced grin. I wasn't sure if it was her 'burg manners that compelled her to help me or her fear of the neighbours – probably the neighbours gossiping was more her concern.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that" I gritted out.

Joe stepped out onto the balcony, took one look at my 'drowned rat' fashion statement and quickly rushed to wrap me up in t he towel.

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" he questioned as he began to rub the towel up and down my arms. I forcefully pulled away from him, which made him step back momentarily.

"What's wrong Steph" he said as he again moved closer to keep rubbing me with the towel.

I stood up and turned around to him but I was worried that if I looked him in the eyes I'd falter. I closed my eyes and put my head down, was that my heart I could feel breaking?

"I need to know if it was you." I questioned with all the calm I could muster.

"If what was me," Joe asked sounding very puzzled.

My fear and insecurity were quickly replaced with the anger that I had rush through me previously. I jerked my head up and poked my finger into his chest with each word. "Don't", poke "act", poke "so", poke "damn", poke "innocent" poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. "Steph, I don't know what you are talking about" and he tried to grab my hands and get me to sit back down.

I pulled away. I didn't want him to touch me, I couldn't let him touch me, all I could think was how could her do this to me.

I was lost in my thoughts, in my sadness, and then I heard Joe repeating to me "Cupcake talk to me. Cupcake? Cupcake you need to tell me what's going on".

"Fine I'll talk. Lets just get this over with." With my teeth clenched I grated out the rest "did you write something about me on the wall in the guy's toilets at Mario's?".

"Oh" he said and smiled "Is that what you are upset about"

"Is that what I'm upset about, of course it is how you could do this to me Joe" I felt the heat rise up my face and then my eyes began to water. The adrenaline rush was starting to wane.

Noticing my obvious distress, Joe had the decency to look worried this time.

"Steph, I did it year's ago." he finally said.

I stared into his eyes, trying to find some sort of hidden truth, I didn't like what I saw.

"Liar I can see it in your eyes. You did not know years ago how I tasted. Just admit to me that you did write it recently and I want to know why. I really want to know why when I thought you loved me." I blubbered, making a half-hearted attempt at trying to control the tears that were streaming down my face.

Joe paced the patio rubbing his hands over his face. From behind his hands he answered me "Yes I did it. I don't know why I did it; I am sorry Steph I didn't mean to hurt you". "I'm sorry Steph" he repeated. He slowly moved over to me and raised his hand to wipe a tear that was coursing a shiny line down my cheek. I slapped his hand away, not at all willing to allow him that intimate gesture.

"Sorry. You're sorry? You violated my trust Joe. I've been telling my parents that you are different. That you don't treat me like the other girls you have been with before. I was yelling, I was causing a scene. I dropped my voice before I continued; the fight was leaving me again, "But you know what Joe, you just did," and I turned and walked down the stairs.

"Stephanie wait," Joe yelled, "you know me. You are the only one who knows the real me. I'm sorry" he yelled running after me. I turned around to see him standing in the rain next to me looking upset

"No Joe, if you were sorry you would have taken it down 3 months ago." I was screaming at this point, "No better yet if you cared for me at all you would not have written it in the first place. And you're wrong. I THOUGHT I knew you: but I don't really know you at all," and I started running for home.

"Stephanie, come back" Joe shouted.

As he took off after me I could hear his mother's angry voice from the patio "Joseph Morelli you get inside this minute".

I barrelled into my father as I came racing back in through the front door.

"What's wrong Stephanie?" dad asked while looking me up and down to see if I was injured.

"I just broke up with Joe dad that what's up" and I shrugged put of his grip and ran up the stairs two at a time. Once in the sanctuary of my bedroom, I slammed the door and threw myself on my bed with no attempt to hide the tears.

A gentle knock signalled my mother's arrival at my door. She gently opened the door and, blatantly ignoring the fact that I was obviously having a crisis, advised me that, even though I'd disrupted dinner, there was a plate left out for me if I was hungry. I was almost reading to scream at her and ask her if she was so blind that could she not see how much pain her daughter was in. But I stopped myself when I realised that this WAS her way of caring. Instead of telling me I had ruined dinner and that there would be no pineapple upside-down cake for six months, she had come to check on me, and let me know that my dinner was there. Yeah, we show our emotions a little differently in this family.

Through my tears I managed to tell my mother that I didn't want to eat, I wanted to be left alone.

She crept out of my room as gently as she came in and quietly said,

"I'll leave some dinner in the fridge if you want it later". What she meant was, I'm here if you want to talk about it.

As she closed the door behind her I sank back down into the pillows. I had not stopped crying since the middle of the confrontation with Joe, but now the tears came in great sobs that racked my body. At some point I cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I had a hard time trying to pry my eyes opens. They were swollen, puffy, and sore from the marathon crying session I'd had. I rolled over and nearly toppled out of bed when I realised that I had slept in until 9.30. It was Saturday, but my mother would never allow me to sleep in this late. This was another clue that my mother was definitely worried about me.

I made my way to the shower and wrestled to untangle and then clean my hair. I'd been soaked from the rain and gone straight to sleep last night without even attempting to dry my hair.

When I left the bathroom I was assaulted by the smell of pancakes and my stomach painfully screamed out its approval. You think missing one meal wouldn't be the end of the world; well not when you're my stomach.

"Morning Steph how are you feeling" she said and gave me quick, awkward hug. My family are not huggers, but I appreciated that she made the effort.

"Are there any pancakes left for breakfast?" I asked while I rubbed my still grumbling stomach.

"Sure', mum answered while handing me a plate full of pancakes, "but I wanted to talk to you".

I groaned, was this why she was hugging me too? "Mum I don't want to talk about it I broke up with Joe and that's all I want to say," I said stuffing my face with food.

Mum seemed to hesitate before replying, "Stephanie, Joseph called and wanted to talk to you".

I forcefully swallowed the bite of pancake but I was quickly losing my appetite. My mother was buttering me up with food; I could feel it through my grease soaked arteries all the way down to my toes.

"Well I don't care ....... I don't want to talk to him" I defended.

My mother geared up and I could see she was about to unleash her secret, the reason for pancakes at 10.00am, "Well, that might be a problem, because Joseph Morelli has been standing outside since 8 am this morning. I had to ask him to wait on the back porch, so he didn't draw the attention of the neighbours".

I dropped my fork, defeated; I was too emotionally exhausted to fight both of them. She was obviously on his side, otherwise she would have told him to go home.

I contemplated telling my mother what he had done, but decided against it. She would want to know exactly what was written, and that would only embarrass me further. I was pretty sure that the majority of the burg already knew about Joe's poem, and that they would think I was trash.

"Fine", I said, getting up, 'but I'm begging you, please do not stand at the door and listen. I'd like to talk to him outside, alone."

"But what will the neighbours say" my mother asked, obviously shocked.

I put up my hand and signalled that this wasn't going to be discussed further. If I had to humiliate myself, I was going to do it on my terms.

My mother appeared to back down, and began cleaning in the kitchen.

I finished a few more bites of my breakfast to placate my angry stomach and then went to have the same fight I had had less than a day ago.

I pushed open the door, stepped outside and came face to face with Morelli's enchanting chocolate eyes. I had a quick flash of heat pass through me and my Hungarian hormones started to awaken from their pancake induced sugar coma.

I internally scolded myself, telling myself to stop, I was supposed to be angry at Joe, I WAS angry at Joe.

"What do you want Joe" I said angrily.

He turned around and gave me a weak smile

"I came here to apologise to you Steph" he said quietly as he made his way over to me. For the second time that morning I put up my hand to stop someone.

"Joe" I continued, "I heard what you said yesterday. You may be sorry, but I don't care. I don't think you are sorry for what you did, I think you are sorry that I found out. I don't want to see or speak to you again. Do you understand Joe? Please just go away. Please don't make this any harder for me".

"I'm sorry for both' Joe countered. "I'm sorry that I wrote that stupid poem. But more importantly, I'm sorry that you ever had to know about, I'm sorry that it hurt you".

I was trying hard not to cry in front of him again. My voice came out sounding like I was begging "Joe just go. Please. Go and leave me alone, I can't do this anymore".

"Fine you want me gone I'm gone" Joe yelled and then he turned and walked away from me.

I went back to the solace of my bedroom and immediately rang Mary Lou. I relayed the entire story starting from when I had abandoned her phone call last night, right up to Joe walking out of my backyard. Even in my depressed state I couldn't help but laugh when she asked me if I wanted her to get Lenny to kill him. You've got to love your best friend, always willing to go that extra step for you.

After I hung up I tried to convince myself that a relationship with Morelli was never going to last. We were doomed to start with, star-crossed lovers and all that kind of stuff. I spent the rest of the weekend drowning my sorrows in triple choc-chip ice-cream.

Monday came and I went back to catching the bus with Val, Ben and John. No more rides to school or alone time with Morelli. I was not looking forward to going to school. Going back to catching the bus was mortifying enough. It clearly signalled to everyone that Stephanie Plum was incapable of keeping Joseph Morelli. I couldn't stand the thought of facing Joe again; the whole school witnessing my humiliation.

Thankfully, I managed to avoid Joe all morning; it wasn't until I was lining up for lunch that the inevitable occurred. Joe Morelli walked in with a tall peroxide blonde, her dead straight hair sitting just above her tiny waist. Her boobs were the size of watermelons. Joe was making a statement. And the statement was that Stephanie Plum was quite clearly NOT what Joe Morelli wanted or needed. He'd moved on after a day and a half. Suddenly I wasn't hungry any more, the thought of food making me feel ill. I couldn't fight the tears that were welling in my eyes and I gripped onto Mary-Lou's arm trying to silently convey that I wasn't hungry, that I needed to get out of there right now. I was rooted to the spot, staring at Joe Morelli and I needed someone to break me out of my trance. Just at that moment Joe spotted me. The tears apparent in my eyes, the hurt must have been so obviously evident on my face. I saw Joe mouth 'Shit' and then he and his new toy turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Mary Lou dragged me out of the cafeteria and led me to a quiet spot under a tree. She then sat with me through lunch and the next period where she let me sob for the heart that was breaking for the third time in as many days.

I spent the rest of the week on high alert, fearing I'd run into Joe and his new bimbo at every turn. It appeared I was getting a reprieve from my torture as I made it through Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday without being confronted by Joe Morelli. I was chatting to Mary Lou while we were eating lunch, when a shadow made me realise that it was a little presumptuous to think I had got away with it this easily. Karma was about to step in and tell me, in no uncertain terms, that my mourning period wasn't quite complete yet.

Terry Gilman my standing over me, I looked up into her eyes and visibly baulked when I realised they were red and swollen from tears.

"You bitch." Terry spat. "You drove him away. He went away because of you.

"What" I struggled to grasp what she was talking about.

"Because of you we have BOTH lost him. He joined the Navy, he left on Tuesday", Terry made no attempt to hide her anger for me.

Joe was gone. I was instantly relieved. And then in the next instant I was devastated. Terry was still screaming at me but my brain couldn't focus. Joe was supposed to leave to join the Navy after graduation. Terry must have her facts wrong. Joe wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Joe loved me, we'd just had stupid fight, there was obviously some mistake. Joseph Morelli couldn't be gone.

Terry was yelling at me....... "listen to me Stephanie, are you paying attention? Joe has joined the Navy, for FOUR years. But don't worry, I made sure he had a send off fit for someone who is going to serve our country. Whenever he's lonely on one of those long trips, he'll be able to remember me SCREAMING his name; over and over and over again. I definitely gave him a send off neither of us will ever forget."

My heart came up in my throat and I felt the eyes of every single student in the cafeteria boring into the back of my head.

"You know what Terry – you just proved what every already knew..... you're nothing but a worthless slut. Fuck off, and don't ever speak to me again. " I stated flatly while standing to leave.

"W-w-w-what did you just say" she gritted out, anger seeping out of every pore.

"You damn well heard me" I replied while I walked away.

I didn't turn around, I didn't want anyone to see the tears start pouring down. As devastating as it was, I believed every word that Terry had said. But I still felt the tiniest amount of pride when I heard the entire cafeteria laughing at a humiliated Terry Gilman.

I wasn't sure what I should do now? Joseph Anthony Morelli was gone.

*******************************PLEASE REVIEW**********************************


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER

Characters are not mine and I am not making any money, they belong to J.E. However, when she's finished toying with them I'll be keeping Morelli though and I'm pretty sure RangerChic has dibs on Ranger.

*************************PLEASE REVIEW**********************************

4 years later

I was driving down the road, Metallica blaring out of the speakers, on the way to the Tasty Pastry. I was about to pull into a parking space when the Best Ass in Trenton came into my line of sight. I hadn't seen that ass in four years, but I'd recognise it anywhere. That was the ass of Joseph Morelli, only rivalled in notoriety by Joe's massive ego. Joe's ego had almost destroyed my late teenage years. I'd lost my virginity to him at 16 and we had dated for a brief, very wonderful, period of time. I had ended it after being informed of Joe's now infamous 'poetry skills'. I yelled, he yelled, I cried, and he started dating Barbie in the next breath – so you know, the usual. He humiliated me in front of the entire school, and had then promptly taken off to join the navy. Joe never said goodbye. I was informed of Joe's departure by his ex-girlfriend, who also made sure I was very aware of **THEIR **private farewell. I hadn't seen or heard from Joe since.

I was vaguely aware of the tears that slid down my cheek as I remembered the hurt and devastation I had felt as a teenage girl. Joe leaving so abruptly had been a hard pill to swallow. I thought people were supposed to stick around when things got tough – not run away. I guess that was my first introduction to 'grown up' relationships; the things you're told are the 'right' things to do are never the things that people actually do – it's just a happy little ideal everyone likes to hold on to. I'd dated a couple of guys since then, nothing to serious, because at the first sign of trouble I ran; Joe had left an impression.

Somewhere during my little reverie something deep inside me snapped. My chest felt heavy and my heart ached, I had suppressed these feelings for four years, and now the cause of all that hurt was standing in front of me. Without a second though I floored the gas and mounted the curb. I clipped Joe with the corner of my fender, sending him tumbling over and landing on his ass, spread-eagled on the sidewalk.

Holy Shit! I just ran over Joseph Morelli in a public place in broad daylight. I'm going to hell. Worse! I'm going to jail. Oh my mother is going to kill me before I get a chance to go to jail. I put my head down on the steering wheel and tried to deep breathe to calm myself down. In, out. In, out. In, out. Once I had calmed down I realised I should probably get out and see if Joe needed an ambulance.

I opened the door and climbed out. I began edging myself along the side of the car and tried to sneak a peek around to see the carnage I had created. I crept further around the big Buick until I was practically standing above Joe, whose leg was sitting at a very unnatural angle.

"Oh Shit, Joe" I squeaked. I was about to start hyperventilating again when he spoke.

"Cupc.... I mean Stephanie, is that you?" pain obvious in his voice.

"I'm sorry, oh my god, I'm so sorry, your leg", I was working myself up into a panic. That was until I saw what Joe was looking at.

"Stop looking up my skirt you pervert" I said, and smacked him over the head. My panic was quickly dissolving and I was working myself into a good state of pissed off.

"I should have hit you harder you jerk, a broken leg isn't enough" I screamed at him and stormed back to the car. I turned the engine and contemplating running Joe over again, before I hauled ass off the curb and pointing the Big Buick in the direction of home.

**J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S**

I had spent the last few hours in my old room at my parents going over what had happened. I was back living with my parents after being away at college for two years. The thought of being 20 and back home was drastically influencing my already frazzled and fluctuating emotions. I kept bouncing between being angry, scared, upset and pissed off. I was angry because I didn't think Joe Morelli could still affect me that way. I was pissed off because Joe Morelli DID affect me that way. I was scared because I thought I was going to go to jail, or worse, my mother would find out. And finally I was having an emotional overload, and that just made me feel sick and upset in general.

I picked up the phone and dialled Mary-Lou's number, I figured a burden is always lessened when its shared. I punched in the numbers and waited for the ringing. There was no ring tone and I was tapping the phone with my hand.... 'Hello'. 'Hello is anyone there'. I put the phone back to my ear and could hear a 'Hello. Hello. Stop pushing buttons. Hello Who's this?' come back down the line at me.

'Mare's?' I asked.

"Steph, thank god I got you. You picked up and started pushing numbers' Mary-Lou stated. Funnily enough this wasn't the first time we'd both rung each other at the same time.

'Mare I need to tell you something HUGE' 'Steph I've got MASSIVE news' – we both blurted out at the same time.

'You go first Mary-Lou', I need to work up to my story anyway.

'He's back Steph. Steph, he's really back, like back here. In Trenton' she squealed at me.

'What? Who? Sorry I missed who you said' I was unsure who she was talking about. Who else could have come back to Trenton today, hopefully they had a better reunion than Joe and I.

Mary-Lou took a deep breath and the pushed all that air out into one long, huge sentence. ' Joe Steph, Joe Morelli didn't you hear, Mr's Polanski said her daughter heard from Mark Brewson's cousin Maggie Fowler, that Gemma Rolison was told by Mrs Barowitz, that Betty Klusky saw someone mow down Joe Morelli outside the Tasty Pastry a few hours ago, Steoh he's back'. And then Mary-Lou started sucking in air hard an fast, the lack of oxygen and waning adrenaline obviously taking a toll.

'I know Mare's', I stated quietly......

The conversation slowly disintegrated from there. Once I told her what had happened she went in to a bit of shock. Then she was pissed. Mary-Lou couldn't decide what she was more upset about. The fact that I had run over Morelli. The part where it had taken me three hours to tell her I'd run Morelli over. The fact that I hadn't taken him to the hospital. The part where it had taken me three hours to tell her I'd run Morelli over. The possibility that I was going to jail. The part where it had taken me three hours to tell her I'd run Morelli over. The fact that Grandma Bella was going to put thee ye on me when she found out. Or The part where it had taken me three hours to tell her I'd run Morelli over. It was a long shot, but I was going to assume that she was most upset by the part where it had taken me three hours to tell her I'd run Morelli over.

Mary-Lou had manage to scare me even further about going to jail, and decided it would be best if I went to hospital to make nice with Joe. Well, making nice might be a stretch, but I could promise not to run him over again, and hope he won't press charges. I spent the last ten minutes of the conversation begging her to come with me. But it was to no avail, I was on my own for this. The jail part was only a minor influence, she really wanted me to go and see him because she knew that I'd been in love with Joe Morelli since I was 6 years old. I had to admit, that broken and bleeding, Joe still looked fantastic. Oh this was going to be difficult.

Mary-Lou made me promise to call her the INSTANT I got home, she wished me luck, and then we both hung up.

**&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S**

I had hoped my trip to St Francis hospital would be quick and discreet. Unfortunately life didn't work that way when you lived in the Burg. I had already run into 5 old schoolmates, 3 nurses and two orderlies, and I had only just stepped inside the doors. The positive side of this was that I was told were Joe's room was straight away and given some directions. I was hoping the directions were accurate as I had never spent much time in a hospital, and didn't want to get lost in the bowels of the hospital. Or worse, end up in the morgue; I doubt I could ever handle seeing a dead body!

As I came around the corner of the corridor Mrs Morelli and Grandma Bella walked out of what must have been Joe's room. I made and attempt to slink back around the corner and hide until they had left. Karma decided now was a great time for me to begin my retribution for running Joe over, because Mrs Morelli spotted me straight away.

'Stephanie Plum, is that you hiding around the corner? Why are slouching, stand up straight, what would your mother think of you slouching in hospital corners? Are you here to see Joseph?'. Mrs Morelli apparently had a lot to say.

"Hello Mrs Morelli, Hello Grandma Bella. Yes I came to see Joe. I didn't know he was back and then I also heard what had happened today." I lied, I was wondering if all this bad karma was accumulative, or if it all just counted as one messed up day.

"Well we were just about to leave, but we'd be happy to escort you to Joe's room and announce you so you visit with him for awhile. Come on, let's be on our way." Mrs Morelli stated as she took me by the elbow and directed me towards Joe's room.

"Stephanie" Joe said. One word from Joe and my whole body had responded, I shivered from head to toe.

"Joseph, hasn't Stephanie Plum turned into a beautiful young woman" Mrs Morelli's words made me blush, and I was scared to hear what Joe's reaction would be.

"She was always beautiful" he said with a smile in my direction. I had no idea why Joe was smiling at m and being complementary towards me when I had run him over. Painkillers! He's on drug's that has to be the answer I reasoned.

"We will leave you to alone so you can catch up. I have to make sure the pot roast is ready on time as well." Mrs Morelli said as they stood, "it was very lovely to see you again Stephanie".

Once Mrs Morelli and Grandma Bella were safely down the hall, Joe cracked a huge smile and said in his most threatening voice "Have you come to finish me off" and then he burst into laughter.

I was mortified and close to tears. "Joe, how can you laugh about this' I whined 'I ran you over. Your leg is in a cast. You're in hospital. I'm never going to get dessert from my mother again. I'm going to go jail. Oh my god I'm so terribly sorry.' My voice was rising in octaves after every statement and I was started to gasp a little for breath.

"Cupcake.... Cupcake calm down. Don't upset yourself. You have nothing to upset about. I know I deserved it. I treated you terribly Steph." Joe said seriously, there wasn't a hint of his mischievous smile.

I sat down next to him and played with the blanket on the bed to occupy my hands.

"How bad" was all I said and closed my eyes waiting for the bad news. When Joe didn't say anything I raised my head and opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

"What" I asked, feeling insecure.

"You do look great Steph. You look amazing actually. And my leg is broken" Joe grinned like this was the most fun he'd had in ages.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked quietly.

"You aren't in any trouble Steph, no one knows it was you except for me" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Why are you covering for me?" I was getting lost in his eyes; it was like no time has passed between us at all. I was a 16 year old girl again in love with an 18 year old Joe Morelli from school.

"That's not the type of person I am Cupcake. Plus, I want something from you" his cheeky smile made me immediately think of the Tasty Pastry and I immediately felt myself blush.

Joe must have noticed because he quickly added "No, not that. I'd never ask for that as an apology, or part of a deal or as payment, I'm not that sort of man Stephanie. That I'll get again for free... one day I hope.'

"O-o-o k" was all I could manage to reply. The blush had turned into a shiver and my whole body was tingling at the thought of Joe and I together again. I was all giddy just from Joe saying he wanted it again one day.

All that Joe had wanted was for me to come and hang out with him and watch movies while he was recuperating. He was worried that his mother and Grandma Bella would smother him all day and all night trying to look after him. He was hoping I would pose as a distraction for both him and them. They would be able to divide their time fussing around after me 'the guest' and Joe 'the patient'. I had tried to find a way out of it, the thought of bring in an enclosed space with Grandma Bella gave me the heebee jeebies. It was known in the 'Burg that Grandma Bella had visions and could put the eye on you if you didn't something she didn't approve of. This was especially true if it related to her favourite Grandson, one Joseph Anthony Morelli. Come to think of it, I was more scared of Grandma Bella finding out that I had run over Joe than I was of the cops knowing! I had tried to wiggle my way out if, but Joe quite fairly stated that it was my fault that he was in this position to start with. I guess keeping him company was the least I could do. So it was agreed, I'd pick up Joe tomorrow when he was discharged at 12.00pm and we'd spent the afternoon catching up and watching movies. I was actually looking forward to it as an opportunity to get to know the grown up Joe Morelli. By the time I'd left Joe I was nervous and excited, he even busted me trying to get in one last perve before I left – how embarrassing! Once I left the hospital and headed straight to Mary-Lou's place to let her know that hitting Joe may just be one of the smartest things I've ever done. We had so much to talk about, none the less what was I supposed to wear!

TBA

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER

Characters are not mine and I am not making any money, they belong to J.E. However, when she's finished toying with them I'll be keeping Morelli though and I'm pretty sure RangerChic has dibs on Ranger.

*************************PLEASE REVIEW**********************************

I was driving on autopilot to the pizza shop to pick up lunch for Joe and I to share. My mind had been wandering to Joe quite frequently, and our past and future friendship. I had spent the night tossing and turning, waking up and thinking of Joe, going back to sleep and then dreaming of Joe. Four years had obviously done nothing to quell my feelings because every time I thought about him my heart raced. I thought I had overcome my feelings, relegated them to the place reserved for High School crushes, but apparently, it was more than that, and all I had managed to do was suppress them while Joe wasn't in plain sight - while he was away with the Navy. The angles and plains of his face had become a little harder and sharper, probably as much from age as from what he may have been exposed to in the Navy. The slight changes weren't enough to completely hide the 8 year old Joe Morelli that I'd had a crush on since I was 6 years old. When he smiled everything softened and I was instantly transported back to childhood, or my teenage years, or the Tasty Pastry! And if I was being totally honest with myself, I had to admit that while I was in the hospital talking to Joe, I had been secretly wondering whether or not he had anything on under his hospital gown. I pulled myself together and tried not to think about Joe naked, or I was going to end up in an accident.

I picked up the Pino's pizza and made my way to the hospital. This leg of the drive had me a little panicked. I was always worried that I'd run into Mrs Morelli and Grandma Bella – actually I was really worried that Grandma Bella was going to have one of her famous visions and tell everyone that I had been the one to run Joe over. And even worse than everyone knowing what I had done, was the thought that Grandma Bella would put the 'eye' on me and I'd end up with bad luck, or rats in my house, or the world would run out of Tastykakes or something equally as terrible. I banished such a terrible thought from my head and parked the car in the first free space, right next to Mrs Morelli's car. Shit.

I heard voices as I approached Joe's room and decided to loiter a little while longer, doing my best to 'casually' eavesdrop without being obvious. I leant on the chair next to the door and pretended to tie my shoe as I listened.

"Joseph, you'll come home with me. I've made you lunch and you can sit on the lounge and relax" Mrs Morelli stated simply.

"I already told you, Stephanie is coming to pick me up, we're having pizza for lunch and she's going to watch some movies with me to keep me company," I could tell that Joe was getting frustrated with his mother.

"I hope you know what you are doing Joe, Stephanie is a nice girl and you have already tainted her reputation." Did she just say that? I was totally shocked, Mrs Morelli was defending me. My own mother would never consider that Joseph had _tainted my reputation_, more likely she'd tell me how disappointing it was that I couldn't KEEP Joe. My honour or virtue was not important so much as having a lovely 'Burg boy like Joe to call my own. My mother would make this about her before anyone else.

Mrs Morelli continued "Do you know what people will say if you are being looked after by her and not your mother?". I had to stifle a giggle, yep Mrs Morelli was 'burg through and through, at the end of the day it was about how she looked, not really about my reputation.

Joe continued, but his voice was now showing clear signs anger, "You know I don't care what other people think Mother. And I have every intention of making sure Stephanie knows that I have changed and that I would appreciate the opportunity to spend time with her". I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I was so glad I had and I couldn't help myself from grinning like an idiot.

I decided now was the time to make my presence known and I was hoping my entrance would be enough to distract everyone, and ease the obvious tension. I tentatively stuck my head around the corner and offered Joe a small smile and a little finger wave. Joe's eyes warmed once he saw me, and he offered me a brilliant smile while waving me over. My small smile immediately widened to match Joe's and I was very aware of the warm fuzzy feeling that was soaring through me.

"Stephanie, Joe has said that you are going to look after him?" Mrs Morelli asked flatly. I wondered whether I was in trouble, or if she was agitated with Joe, as it was not like her to leave out the pleasantries, she was 'burg after all.

"Afternoon Mrs Morelli, Grandma Bella, yes, I've got some movies for Joe and I to watch this afternoon" I offered, hoping that would be enough to avoid an inquisition.

"I don't think I have said this to you before Stephanie, but I'm glad that Joe has you in his life, you seem to bring out the good in him" she smiled. Whoa! Jekyll and Hide has taken on the form of Mrs Morelli! Guess it was Joe's fault she was snippy and not mine.

Joe hopped out of bed grabbing his jacked, clearly putting an end to everyone's little chat.

"Joseph, why are you not using your crutches," his mother scolded in a displeased tone.

"I don't need it, I can get along without using them, I'm a big boy now." he said with a wink in my direction.

"If the doctor said to use the crutches Joe, then you should use them. Stop trying to be macho" I said trying to stare him down. I was slightly shocked when he hobbled over and grabbed his crutches that were leaning against the wall. I will have to remember that trick next time I want someone to do something. He propped the crutches under his arm and made his way me, dropping a kiss on the top of my head as he made his way to the door. I stood frozen, unmoving, Joe kissing me had thrown me off balance, I couldn't move or talk. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to start leaving too. _Move feet, dammit, MOVE! _I internally scolded myself and wondered if Joe knew what affect he had on me? Um, everyone was still staring at me, and I knew I needed to speak before I died of embarrassment on the spot.

"Weddie roo got?" I asked, and immediately regretted opening my mouth. S_mooth Stephanie, super smooth, scare off the guy you're obsessed with 'cause you're insane!_ My face was flaming red and everyone was staring at me as if I'd grown a third eye. I was desperately trying to shake off the fact that Joe was that close to me.

"You haven't changed a bit Stephanie," Joe laughed and he used his melting smile trick on me yet again "but Cupcake, can you repeat what you said".

I desperately tried to compose myself, and gave Joe my best hard look to try to convey that I was not stupid. I opened my mouth and hoped this time actual sentences came out. "Actually Joe, I have changed, I am no longer fooled by your charm" I said and folded my arms, still trying not to let his affect on me show. "And what I asked was, Are you ready to go?"

"Liar" Joe whispered on nothing more than a breath, right against the shell of my ear. My head went light and fuzzy and my doodah got very, very hot, and I stood there and imagined the repercussions if I fainted right there on the hospital floor. I wondered how long it would take my mother to find out. I could just imagine it. _'Mrs Matlovitz's daughter doesn't have orgasms in the middle of a hospital and then faint_'. The thought of that conversation made me shudder. I was still lost in my thoughts when Joe called from the door, "Are you coming?"

Almost, I thought to myself, almost.

**J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S**

Since Joe had literally just returned from the Navy, he was temporarily living with his cousin Mooch until he was settled again and had time to find something of his own. The drive to Mooch's was relatively quiet, and I was beginning to feel self-conscious at how intently Joe was staring at me. I could feel his eyes running over me, and I didn't know if he was trying to remember me, or if he was just taking in the new me. I was uncomfortable with the scrutiny. Actually, if I was honest with myself, I was mostly worried that Joe would no longer like what he saw. His close focus on me was affecting my ability to speak, I was scared if I opened my mouth I would stammer out some more incoherent thoughts. I had humiliated myself enough today so I decided that it was probably safer to go with the silent option. The silence in the car was deafening.

Joe finally broke the silence when we pulled into the car park at Mooch's apartment complex. I hadn't realised how nervous and tightly wound I had been during the drive until I physically jumped at the sound of his voice.

'You grab the pizza and I will take the DVD's' he said, without a hint of the fear I was feeling. Was it really only me that was this worried, this worked up? I wasn't sure why I was so concerned all of a sudden. I had made this choice without hesitation, well ok, without _too_ much hesitation. Joe's face took on a slight look of concern and I realised I was stalling. I made a mental note to revisit this feeling later, when I was alone, but for now I was going to deny there was any problem. I quickly pasted on a smile before Joe realised that there was something going on under the surface. I grabbed the DVD's and the pizza, Joe tucked his bag of personal belongings from the hospital under his arm, and we walked / hobbled over to the entry to the apartments.

"Lucky you are on the first floor," I said holding the foyer door open for him. "There isn't an elevator in here, imagine if you lived on the fifth floor!"

Once we reached the front door Joe did not attempt to open the door, instead he reached over and took the pizza out of my hands, all the while grinning like a Cheshire Cat. The grin had me totally confused and I was starting to get self-conscious yet again.

"Joe, open the door so we can get settled and eat, before the pizza gets cold", I asked, trying to sound unconcerned and casual but it came out a bit tighter and squeakier than I was comfortable with. I just hoped Joe did not notice. Unfortunately, I was having no such luck.

"Cupcake, are you nervous about being alone with me?" Joe said in a deep sexy voice, but thankfully, he didn't press the issue any further. "You're going to have to grab the keys out my pocket,' He said thrusting his hip and _other_ things in my direction. In the space of a millisecond I managed to drop the bags of DVD's, go bright red, start to sweat and begin to do a pretty good fish impersonation. I tried to shake it off and pull myself together.

"Get your own keys" I told him flatly, and folded my arm for an increased menacing affect. Yeah that'll show you I'm not affected by your pelvis thrusting Mister, Ha – take that. I picked the DVD's up from the floor which also doubled as an attempt to hide the blush I could feel rising up my neck.

Joe just laughed and started wiggling all that _area _in my direction again. "Come on Cupcake, I don't want to drop the pizza or one of my crutches. I don't bite" and he threw in a wink to go alone with his grin.

I tried not to focus on the gyrating hips and pelvis in front of me and stuck my hand in his pockets to get the keys, praying that I didn't touch any of his other _stuff_. Once I had the keys I quickly opened the door and pushed inside first, releasing a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

I took the pizza from Joe and made my way to the kitchen, letting Joe get settled in the lounge room.

"Do you want any plates?" I yelled as I as began searching through the cupboards. When I didn't get a response I yelled "Joe".

"No that's fine," he said and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was directly behind me and his hot breath was caressing my neck yet again. My heart started pounding and as I turned around, I saw his gorgeous chocolate eyes staring at me with an emotion I hadn't really had much experience with, adoration. He leant down slowly, giving me plenty of time to make up my mind before he reached me. His soft, warm lips lightly touched mine and I sighed as he added a slight bit of pressure, and then slowly pulled away. I stood there dumbfounded; this man knew how to kiss.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now" he said breathlessly.

I wanted to get angry with him for thinking he could just do this while I was being polite and helping him. To tell him he can't just come back into my life and be all cute and kitchen kissy and hip thrusty. Or at the very least I wanted to come up something smart to say back, but I doubted that 'hip thrusty' would classify as witty? And the truth was I had wanted him to kiss me more than I had wanted to breathe. Therefore, instead of arguing, or being smart I did the only thing that felt right, I kissed him back.

"Sorry too, now we're even," I said smiling "I think we need to sit down and eat," I added, as I walked out of the kitchen with the pizza box, trying to make some more room between us.

Joe grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge and made his way to sit with me on the lounge. Unconsciously I shifted away from Joe when he brushed up against my leg. I moved the pizza box so it was in between us and picked up a slice. I was about to dig in when I looked up and realised that Joe was staring at me intently, a little bit of concern creeping into his features.

"What" I shrugged, a little confused as to what had Joe worried.

"Can't sit close to me? I" he said as he moved the pizza box to the table. I thought about acting as if I had no idea what he was on about, but he was right and I was sure he'd see through any act. I just shrugged and started eating my slice of pizza.

"I don't bite Steph," Joe said with a hint of sincerity in voice. I guess that he was as unsure of my feelings as I was. It was reassuring to know I wasn't the only one paddling blind in this situation.

"Yes you do" I replied quietly, in-between bites, never taking my eyes of the pizza.

I could see Joe break out into a huge grin from the corner of my eyes. "So you remember then?" His voice almost sang, apparently spurred on by the obvious admission that I thought about him, and IT.

"NO" I jumped in, not wanting him to have the pleasure, "I only remember the bad stuff, not the good stuff". Liar, Liar pants on fire Stephanie my brain taunted.

For the umpteenth time that day, Joe quietened and studied me intensely for what felt like hours, but it couldn't have been more than 15 seconds. I wasn't sure what he was searching for. Trying to guess my thoughts? Trying to gauge my reaction to his questions? All I know was that every time Joe focused on me in this way, I prayed he saw what he was looking for. I didn't want to measure up short in his eyes.

"You remember the good stuff too," he said quietly "The Tasty Pastry. The way I made you feel that night..... The way you made me feel". His eyes were melting right before me. Staring into those molten eyes and I was remembering exactly how he made me feel. I remember the sweet smell of cinnamon and sex mixed together. How such a strong guy was so gentle. The way his body felt under my hands. I tried to shake the memory off but I couldn't, I don't think I'd ever forget that day.

"We can have that again" he said as he started leaning closer to me.

I started to pull away and was shocked when the next words that came out of my mouth were "I don't know if I want to feel that way again". Huh? Ah, yes you want to feel like that again my hormones screamed. Then Smart Stephanie who was sitting somewhere behind my right shoulder decided to remind me that I had locked some stuff up for later. All this stalling and indecisiveness had a name and it was bound to come out eventually. What the hell was wrong with me, now my hormones were fighting with my conscious?

"You can't tell me you did not like it," Joe added, pulling me out of my internal debate. "I know you enjoyed it Cupcake. I have never experienced with anyone what I experienced with you. It is as if we were made for each other. I remember every detail, every moment, and every touch. That day has haunted my dreams for 4 years. No one has ever compared to you"

I was gobsmacked. I was touched by every word, and I was horny as hell. I decided that after that sort of confession, Joe deserved a little honesty too. "I did enjoy it but I don't know if I can trust you again like that," I said and I folded my hands in my lap, in an attempt to stop them shaking.

"I was a rotten kid Cupcake" Joe started "I'm sorry. If you give me a chance I'd like to prove to you that the adult version is much, much better." His voice was shaky; nervousness wasn't something Joe displayed often, and I appreciated what it cost him to show me that side of him.

He slid his arm around my shoulder, making small circles with the palm of his hand round and round and round and round. It was hypnotic, and his touch was sending little shocks through my body. We stayed like that while we ate the rest of the pizza, not speaking. Him just rubbing my shoulder and me just sitting there letting my body turn more and more to mush.

"I missed this" his voice was soft, trying not to change the intimate moment.

"What the pizza, I would miss it too," I said with a smile; Pino's was my favourite after all.

He just smiled "No not the pizza, you I missed you. I missed just being with you," he said as he started leaning closer to me but he stopped abruptly. "Did you miss me" his face was serious and I was concerned with the weight of how intense the conversation had become.

"Yes, I missed you" I said with a sigh.

And that was apparently the sign Joe was waiting for. He kissed me softly, as if any kind of pressure would make me break. This was everything I had thought of for 4 years, everything I secretly wished I could have. With those thoughts spurring me on, I grabbed him and kissed him as hard as I could. Joe moaned into my mouth and grabbed my ass, bringing me over so I was straddling him on the lounge. I had never felt this passion with anyone else other than Joe. I'd never been this close emotionally to another person; I knew that this was love. Nothing could have pulled me away from him in that moment. Why did we let so much time pass, why had I ever hidden my feelings for this man. Why... oh yeah, Terry. SHIT! And there it was, the cat was out of the bag. The ultimate mood killer. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of water over me. I placed my hands o his chest and rested my head against his forehead and tried to steady my breathing. I couldn't just jump into bed with the man who'd broken my heart 4 years ago and then left without a word.

"So much for taking it slow," I finally said with a sad smile "I think I should go". With that I moved my self off his lap and was about to walk away when Joe caught my arm.

"Please stay Stephanie, I promise I will be on my best behaviour. And we haven't seen the movie yet" Joe pleaded, still holding my arm.

"Joe I don't think that is a good idea" I said facing him

"Why," he looked puzzled "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," I said to quickly and Joe grinned.

"Then what's the problem? Why can't you stay Steph?"

"You know what the problem is. It's what's holding me back." I tried to give him a small smile to let him know that whilst I was upset, I wasn't angry with him. Unfortunately, the smile didn't really reach my eyes.

"Stephanie I did say I was going to be on my best behaviour and I will be. I won't touch you" he also said honestly. Then he broke into a huge grin and added, "Unless you want me too".

I closed my eyes to ward off his melt in your mouth smile. It wasn't fair that he was pulling out all the charm; he knew the effect his smile had on me.

"That's it isn't it? That's the real problem" he said with such pride, the smugness in his voice causing me more pain than I expected.

"What" I snapped back, opening my eyes. How could he have just got this all so wrong?

"You want me bad and you know I won't touch you unless you want me to. Your problem is that you WANT me to. You want me bad Cupcake." and he started laughing.

"No, that's not it at all Joe." I said jumping up to collect my belongings and leave.

"Liar" he called behind me. "I'll see you the same time tomorrow".

"Your scum Morelli. SCUM" I yelled back.

"I know, but still cute" I could hear him say from the other side of the door, as I made my way down the flight of stairs.

By the time I climbed in the car I decided I wasn't really angry. I was upset that he honestly had no idea what was holding me back. How could he not know why I was scared? Had four years really allowed him to forget? I'd spent four years trying to suppress these memories, and not succeeding. Was it easier for him? Did he just forget everything that had happened? Everything that he did?

I couldn't deny the way Joe affected me. The physical attraction would be obvious to anyone. But I don't think I'd ever be able to trust him with my heart. Especially if my heartbreak had no long-lasting effect on him. I needed space. My hormones acted like they were leading a marching band to the bedroom whenever I was around Joe. I had walked out so I didn't end up taking Joe on the floor, that couldn't be good for his leg. I had no control when Joe was that close to me, I couldn't help myself. But it couldn't let that happen until I had answers. At some point we needed to sit down and talk about all the things that I was trying to push under the rug. I had questions.

I looked up at the window and saw Joe staring at me with a worried look on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands in a motion that was asking 'what the hell are you doing'? I lowered my head and banged it a few times against the steering wheel. No more hiding. No more denial.

No time like the present Stephanie.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Will Stephanie ask the long burning Terry question? Do you think Joe slept with Terry or if Terry was full of it!!!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER

Characters are not mine and I am not making any money, they belong to J.E. However, when she's finished toying with them I'll be keeping Morelli though and I'm pretty sure RangerChic has dibs on Ranger.

*************************PLEASE REVIEW**********************************

My attempt at overcoming my denial backfired. I made it four steps from the car before I turned around, launched myself into the driver's seat and hauled ass out of Morelli's parking lot. I would have made it back to my parents place in close to record time had I not stopped to stock up on Butterscoth Krimpets, donuts and some Ben & Jerry's goodness. I had already eaten half a dozen donuts before I even pulled up at home. My blood sugar level was almost at a level high enough to deal with the emotional discussion I needed to have with myself. I'm not sure there was enough sugar in the world that would prepare me to have said emotional discussion with Joe. I had made myself a deal though, donuts, ice-cream and sugar today, scary talk with Joe tomorrow. Why do today what you can put off until tomorrow, right?

I woke up feeling bloated and like I was having a massive come down from the sugar high. I'd spent most of the night eating junk food, mulling over my feelings, eating junk food, thinking about Joe and eating junk food. I was fairly certain that my hormones were now under some semblance of control. I was relying on it so I could hopefully get at least part way through a conversation with Joe without wanting to climb on board. Maybe I didn't really want to see Joe and then all this talking would be completely unnecessary. _Liar, liar, pants on fire_, I thought to myself.

I packed up some food for us for lunch and then made the short drive over to Joe's, praying for a burst water main causing traffic chaos, or a bunch of ducks stopping traffic to cross the road. Unfortunately the drive was without incident and all too quickly I arrived in Morelli's parking lot. I sucked in a few deep breaths and tried to focus on why I was here. I wanted to be with Joe. But in order to trust him I needed answers. I needed to know exactly what had happened 4 years ago.

I got out of the truck resolved to find some answers about the past, to hopefully close that chapter. I only became aware of how much this truly was affecting me when I realised that my fists were clenched and tears were starting to fill my eyes. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ I thought. For some reason anger always triggered tears for me, stupid emotions. I tried to compose myself as best I could and made my way up to Mooch's apartment. I sucked in a deep, calming breath and knocked on the door. _"_Keep it together Stephanie', I whispered quietly to myself by means of a pep talk.

I was still trying to talk myself up when the door opened abruptly; I had been expecting it to take Joe a bit longer to hobble over to the door. When I looked up I was staring into what were quite obviously Morelli eyes, they just weren't the Morelli eyes I was expecting. I involuntarily took a few steps backwards which clearly displayed my shock at Mooch answering the door. I had assumed Mooch was away and that was why Joe was staying here. I hadn't counted on it being a family discussion. I wasn't sure I was quite up to that level of humiliation.

"Stephanie Plum", Mooch acknowledged, leaning across the doorway blocking my entrance.

"Mooch", I replied casually, whilst in my head I was thinking of better names like Loser or Douche Bag. I looked past him and could see there were also a few of Mooch and Joe's friends sitting in the living room. Excellent we could have group humiliation! Not. It was beginning to look like this conversation was never going to happen. Maybe fate was trying to tell me something?

"Soooo......." he sang-song whilst slowly looking me up and down. "You bring your pretty little self all the way over here to see me"?

"Grow Up" I responded and pushed past him into the living room. Everyone in the room went quiet and looked up at me. I feigned confidence and walked over to where Joe was sitting on the lounge and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Confusion, shock and amusement registered across Joe's features, I guess that wasn't something he was expecting me to do.

"Cupcake, I'll help you put these away in the kitchen, shall I" he said whilst trying to steadily get to his feet. The amusement was clearly gone; it was a statement and not a question. But I followed him in to the kitchen to help him unload the grocery bags. The kiss wasn't planned, but I guess it had caught Joe off-guard, and I was beginning to doubt myself and was wondering if the connection was only physical with Joe. Perhaps he was interested in playing with me behind closed doors, but wasn't interested in having a public relationship with me. Perhaps there was no need to have this talk after all. Dreams of happily ever after may all be in my imagination?

"Cupcake" Joe stated sounding pained, "are you even listening to me? I asked you the same question three times."

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts and feelings that it hadn't even registered that Joe was speaking to me. "Sorry Joe, what were you saying?"

"Cupcake, I asked what the kiss was about. I wasn't expecting it. Especially after you took off like a bat out of hell yesterday".

"Just making sure that the guys know to leave me alone" I said without really giving it much thought.

"What?" Joe said, sounding quite confused, "Why would you need to do something to get the guys to leave you alone?"

I could see the cogs turning in Joe's head, and it didn't take him long to catch on to what I had meant. "Why the hell do the guys need to leave you alone? What have they done? What the Fuck is going on Stephanie?"

I closed my eyes and willed myself some strength, the shit was about to hit the fan. "Joe" I began quietly, "when you left, all of the men that are currently in your lounge room hit on me...... repeatedly. They seemed to only be spurred on by me saying no. It got so bad that the majority of them know what it feels like to have a knee to the groin. I just thought by kissing you that I could avoid having to be uncomfortable here around everyone. I'm sorry if what I did was inappropriate in front of other people. I didn't really think about how you would feel about it. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to kill them" he said in an ice cold tone, and started to head out of the kitchen.

"Joe I handled it" I whispered harshly, trying to stop him.

He turned around and smiled at me, but it never quite reached his eyes. "I know you did Cupcake, but you shouldn't have had to, please stay here".

"Joe" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Please Stephanie" and with that he walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room.

This was going to be interesting, when he finished with these guys was he going to kill everyone who hit on me when he left? I needed to find a way to dissolve the situation.

Joe must have made a gesture to the group in the lounge-room, because everyone stopped their conversations.

"Mooch, what was the only thing I have ever asked you to do for me in our entire life?" he asked in an extremely pissed off tone.

Mooch answered on a laugh "Make sure there's always beer in the fridge".

"You are sorely mistaken if you think this is a joke. I asked you to watch Stephanie. To make sure that when I left that no one who didn't measure up would hit on her or harass her" he spat.

His comment shocked me; I had assumed he had left for the navy without a second thought for me. So somewhere, deep down, he must have cared for me to want to ensure that I was 'watched', no matter how misguided it was. I could not take it any longer and decided to peek around the corner so I could see what was going on.

"And now I find out that all the people in this room hit on her, including you" Joe continued pointing directly at Mooch for emphasis.

"She told you?" was all Mooch said. Joe hobbled over to him , grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him so they were nose to nose.

"NO! She didn't have to tell me, I knew something was up by the look on her face when she saw all of you", he growled at him.

Just as I thought Joe might actually hurt his cousin, he released his shirt and Mooch landed on the lounge with a whoosh.

"As for the rest of you, I want all of you to get the fuck out ALL of you" Joe yelled.

In an instant everyone was up and scrambling to get keys, wallets and glasses in an attempt to get the hell away from Joe Morelli as fast as they could. They all made their way quickly to the door, keeping their heads down to avoid eye contact with Joe. Mooch also got up to leave, which I hadn't expected, this was his house after all.

He stopped in front of Joe and waited for Joe to look him in the eyes. "This is my place, but as you're injured I will leave for the night. I expect you and your shit to be gone by tomorrow. But Joe, just so you don't go blurring your memory of the past, YOU left her; we aren't the bad guys here. Make sure you remember that." With that he walked out of the door, leaving Joe behind him leaning up against the wall shaking his head.

"Fuck" was all Joe managed to say before his fist connected with the wall. He must have seen me jump from the corner of his eyes because he quickly limped over to me and took me by the hands. "Sorry Stephanie, I'm so sorry I did that in front of you. I'm so sorry all that happened to you when I was away. I'm sorry.

The look of regret on his face was making my heart break. I reached up to touch his cheek, still strongly aware of the anger radiating from his now black eyes. "I know you're sorry Joe' I said quietly, "but you can't get upset over this. You left. You couldn't control this then, and you can't try and control it now. Let's just let it go".

Joe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The next time he opened them his black eyes had softened and turned back to delectable chocolate."That's the only regret I have, not staying with you".

"Is that really the only regret" I asked, wondering if that mean that Terry wasn't a regret in his mind. I had come over here with the intention of talking, of discussing this exact point and it appeared that I had now been given the opportunity. Everyone was gone. It was time for me to pull up my big girl panties and have this out with Joe, once and for all. "Joe, I think it's time for us to talk; to really talk. You touch me and I melt, but there are some things we need to go over before I can trust myself around you". I didn't really know what else to add yet. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to ask for permission to talk. Did I say I wanted to talk and then wait for him to tell me whether I was allowed or not? This was dumb; emotions were becoming a pain in the ass. I looked up at Joe, who appeared slightly puzzled.

"What do you want to talk about Cupcake? I almost knocked-out my own cousin because I though he disrespected you, and you don't _trust me_, I think I'm missing something here" Joe cracked his knuckles in an obvious sign of frustration. "Ok Steph, let's talk. What is it that you want to talk about? Can we sit down though because all that exertion was hell on my leg, it's throbbing like anything".

I carefully helped Joe over to the lounge and we both sat and gathered our thoughts. I played with my fingers, played with the hem of my shorts, played with my hair. I snuck a peak at Joe. His eyes were closed and his face was screwed up, he appeared to be in pain, his act of defending me had cost him physically. I decided that we needed to get this over and done with because Joe needed to get some rest.

"Joe, as much as I wish I could leave the past in the past, the truth is that I can't. We may have been kids, but you were the first person to ever break my heart, and I guess I'm hoping some answers will give me the chance to let go of that. I need to know why you made the _decisions_ you made before you left." I was trembling slightly, extremely nervous and uncomfortable at the situation I was in. My family was not good at deep and meaningful conversations. We showed love with food.

"Cupcake, don't be so nervous. Ask whatever you need to and I'll do my best to be as open and honest as I can be." Joe must have sensed how uncomfortable I was because he was talking quietly and evenly, obviously trying to put me at ease.

"It's about before you left." I started.

"Steph, I KNOW it's about before I left, you've said that twenty times already. What ABOUT before I left." He said, slightly agitated. I was starting to push Joe's buttons which was making me even more nervous. I started pacing back and forth, debating whether I really wanted to know all these answers. If he had slept with Terry it was going to break my heart all over again. But if I never knew the answer, Joe and I would have no chance of any kind of future, be it friendship or relationship.

"Steph" Joe ground out.

"Ok, Ok it's about you and Terry" I finally admitted.

"Arhhhhh Terry" Joe laughed, "why is she always getting in my way". He rubbed his hands over his head, "I need a beer, you want one" he asked as he cautiously got up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Yes" I said following into the kitchen. I was a little pissed that he had practically dismissed me.

A little pissy turned in to feeling totally insulted when, after taking a beer out of the fridge Joe said "do we really need to talk about her, it was years ago Steph".

"Only if you want us to have a relationship" I spat back, a little too sharply.

"Fine" he mumbled dumping his beer on the kitchen bench, while trying to jump up and sit on it without hurting his leg.

I leant against the bench on the opposite side of the kitchen keeping the beer in my hand, I took another sip for courage.

"After you left for the Navy, with NO GOODBYE shall I add, Terry came in to the lunch room crying saying that it was my fault you left. She made sure everyone heard that there was no need for me to worry because she gave you a send off that you would never forget" I said theatrically, throwing in a lot of arm waving for added dramatic effect. I was starting to get teary and was jolted out of my stupor by Joe slamming his fists down on the bench.

"Fuck" was all he said.

My Italian heritage came screaming out of the gates at that point and my arm waving turned into arm flapping and frantic hand gestures as my hands tried to keep up with my anger. Somehow my beer went sailing across the kitchen, ultimately aimed at Joe, but my aim was pathetic and it shattered against the fridge.

We both just stood and looked at each and then looked at the broken glass everywhere and the beer pouring down the fridge door. Perhaps a little to dramatic Stephanie I thought. But to me his reaction was a sign of guilt. And I was pretty sure that meant sayonara to any future with Joe Morelli. I couldn't be with someone knowing that if we fought, there was the possibility he'd run straight into the arms of another woman.

"You did, didn't you? Tell me." I demanded, my face was red and angry, my hands in fists. I was shaking and quickly losing focus, my dreams of having a relationship with Joe were crashing right in front of me. All I could think of was how he could do this to me.

"Are you quite finished Stephanie" Joe asked totally calm and in control, while I was a raving on uncontrollably.

The fact that Joe was so in control was throwing me off guard. He was Italian too, where was his heritage in the midst of this argument. I've seen Joe Morelli in an argument and he almost takes flight once his hands and arms get moving. Maybe he just didn't care; maybe he wasn't as invested in this as I was. Perhaps that was why he was acting so calm. Somewhere in the back of my mind there was a tiny voice screaming out that _perhaps he's grown up_, but I did my best to ignore it.

"Am I QUITE FINISHED you ask. Yep, I'm quite finished. Screw you and screw this discussion, you won't even talk to me. This is a mistake, we can't even have a conversation without getting in a fight, and to top it all off you can't even tell me the truth" I turned and stormed out of the kitchen. I ripped the front door open and just stood there unable to leave, unable to go back in. I took a deep breath; I was behaving like an absolute lunatic. I could totally understand if Joe wanted nothing to do with me. I was on a fast track to having a breakdown.

The first tear slid silently down my cheek. What was I doing? I was going to scare Joe away forever.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry guys I'm sure it's not correct etiquette to stop a chapter mid fight .... but I had to stop SOMEWHERE, or this was going to be a 10,000 word chapter. I think Steph needs a chapter break to calm down and take a BIG breath I will try and get the next chapter and the rest of the 'discussion' up as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything blah blah blah

Sorry guys I have lost my interest in Stephanie with the last book I read, this next chapter is raw and no one has re read it for me so if you see any mistakes sorry :-)

As its been ages this is what we left it at:

* * *

Arhhhhh Terry" Joe laughed, "why is she always getting in my way". He rubbed his hands over his head, "I need a beer, you want one" he asked as he cautiously got up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Yes" I said following into the kitchen. I was a little pissed that he had practically dismissed me.

A little pissy turned in to feeling totally insulted when, after taking a beer out of the fridge Joe said "do we really need to talk about her, it was years ago Steph".

"Only if you want us to have a relationship" I spat back, a little too sharply.

"Fine" he mumbled dumping his beer on the kitchen bench, while trying to jump up and sit on it without hurting his leg.

I leant against the bench on the opposite side of the kitchen keeping the beer in my hand, I took another sip for courage.

"After you left for the Navy, with NO GOODBYE shall I add, Terry came in to the lunch room crying saying that it was my fault you left. She made sure everyone heard that there was no need for me to worry because she gave you a send off that you would never forget" I said theatrically, throwing in a lot of arm waving for added dramatic effect. I was starting to get teary and was jolted out of my stupor by Joe slamming his fists down on the bench.

"Fuck" was all he said.

My Italian heritage came screaming out of the gates at that point and my arm waving turned into arm flapping and frantic hand gestures as my hands tried to keep up with my anger. Somehow my beer went sailing across the kitchen, ultimately aimed at Joe, but my aim was pathetic and it shattered against the fridge.

We both just stood and looked at each and then looked at the broken glass everywhere and the beer pouring down the fridge door. Perhaps a little to dramatic Stephanie I thought. But to me his reaction was a sign of guilt. And I was pretty sure that meant sayonara to any future with Joe Morelli. I couldn't be with someone knowing that if we fought, there was the possibility he'd run straight into the arms of another woman.

"You did, didn't you? Tell me." I demanded, my face was red and angry, my hands in fists. I was shaking and quickly losing focus, my dreams of having a relationship with Joe were crashing right in front of me. All I could think of was how he could do this to me.

"Are you quite finished Stephanie" Joe asked totally calm and in control, while I was a raving on uncontrollably.

The fact that Joe was so in control was throwing me off guard. He was Italian too, where was his heritage in the midst of this argument. I've seen Joe Morelli in an argument and he almost takes flight once his hands and arms get moving. Maybe he just didn't care; maybe he wasn't as invested in this as I was. Perhaps that was why he was acting so calm. Somewhere in the back of my mind there was a tiny voice screaming out that _perhaps he's grown up_, but I did my best to ignore it.

"Am I QUITE FINISHED you ask. Yep, I'm quite finished. Screw you and screw this discussion, you won't even talk to me. This is a mistake, we can't even have a conversation without getting in a fight, and to top it all off you can't even tell me the truth" I turned and stormed out of the kitchen. I ripped the front door open and just stood there unable to leave, unable to go back in. I took a deep breath; I was behaving like an absolute lunatic. I could totally understand if Joe wanted nothing to do with me. I was on a fast track to having a breakdown.

The first tear slid silently down my cheek. What was I doing? I was going to scare Joe away forever.

* * *

New chapter ….

I walked out of his appartment, after a couple of seconds looking back at the door I ran to the truck, tears streaming down my face as im angry and hurt. I struggled to unlock the car and get in, how can I drive when I cant see two feet in front of me so I decided to sit and calm down resting my head back on the head rest…. Breath in…. breath out…..breath in….breath out…..

I was so relaxed in that moment that I did not hear the door open but I felt a warm hand on my face and I jumped

"fuck, you scared me to death" I yelled too loudly

"is… is that what you do now … run, what happened to the girl I knew who would yell and scream till she got what she wanted" Joe yelled

So I did what I normally do I over reacted and pushed him out of the car and shut the door trying to start the car to get a way from how can one man make me so hot and horney one minute and angry the next.

"Where the fucking is my keys" im yelling and looking to the floor to see if I dropped them a tapping noise stoped me from searching more "what the hell" I said.

"Looking for these" Joe waved the keys in his had, I rolled down the window

"Just give me the dam keys Joe you got what you wanted out, so let me have them" I was exhausted now my tears stopped as I had nothing left.

"Hell NO, you will just run me over again if I give them to you now" Joe had a smile on his face now, and I couldn't help but give him an evil smile thinking yes that will do nicely. But could I get a way with it twice I let out a frustrated breath.

"…I am sorry, but you know us Italians only show our feelings we don't talk about our them EVER ….. b.b… but I do want a relationship with you… so hear goes" he started looking nervous, come on this is Joe Morelli we are talking about he is only ever cool, this has to be the first time I have seen him like this his face is showing so much emotion

"Stephanie, Terry did see me that day but nothing happened" he let out an angry Grrrrrrr

"She came up to me crying and saying how could I do this to her that I should be with her and only her and she tried to kiss me … but you have to believe me when I say I did not kiss her or sleep with her or anyone else for that matter since that day when I first kissed you" he smiled a little and I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding

"I told Terry that I would never be with her the way she wants. I told her to go and to leave you me alone that I don't want her and I threatened her to stay away from you or ill tell the cops about her uncle, but I can see she didn't", I didn't know this, why did I not know this I said to my self

"She hated the fact that I had real fff…feeling for you and none for her, …. I am sorry Stephanie that you had to think for four years that I cheated on you with her" he hung his head

Flashes of anger came through me for Terry she always messed things up for us

"Even when we broke up and I was so mad at you, so mad at the way you made me feel. I had never felt like that before and I did the only thing at the time I had to make you feel the same way…." Ok so its his ego that did this to me

"I took that girl to lunch to make you jealous but when I looked at you face I knew I could not do this to you I could not be the one to hurt you like that I couldn't treat you like any other girl at the school because I I …." He shock his head and handed them to me and walked back into the apartment with a sad smile on his face.

This was a lot to take in I mean all this time I was thinking he slept with Terry and that other bimbo and all that hurt I have been caring around for 4 yrs, I was lost in though that I didn't see Joe shut the door to the apartment and then something hit me like lighting in my chest and my heart was pounding so hard that I could not breath

"Because what, BECAUSE WHAT"….. I was yelling to no one. "OMG" was he going to say what I think he was going to say and before I could think I was out the door running up to the house and started banging the door to get him to open up.

The door knob turned and the door opened and I looked up to see Joe with red eyes staring down at me

I whispered "because you what" I finally said as my voice no longer was my friend. I waited for his answer but Joe kept staring at me then he lifted his right hand and cupped my face and leaned in and said

"Because I loved you", I could not breath as my hart was pounding in my chest so hard

"Yyyy …you were in love with me then" I said looking up in to his eyes and he smiled as he ran his thumb over my lips.

"No Stephanie Plum"

I started to pull back with hurt written a lover my face but his left hand came up and was stopping me from moving ash he leaned down further.

"Ive been in love with you since I was 8 years old, and im still in love with you", I smiled up at him and my lips were on his, he pulled me to him and held me so close and I through my arms around his head and leaded in further god he smells so good. I pulled a way from his lips.

"Show me"

End of chapter

hope you liked it xoxo


End file.
